Parental Blues
by Ai-Chan05
Summary: What would happen when all of our beloved Fairy Tail characters became parents and started a family of their own? Parental Blues is a fluffy, romantic collection of drabbles made up of the struggles of parenthood of our favorite anime characters have to offer. (Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus) Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Nalu**

It was an early morning, and the bright rays of sunshine peeked through the windows of the Dragneel household. Happy was sound asleep in his bed as well as Natsu, snoring loudly beneath his covers… that is, until an unpleasant smell whiffed amazingly sensitive nose. He rubbed his eyes and sat straight up in his bed. Only then did the pink haired man realize his wife, Lucy, was nowhere in sight.

"Luce?" he called, getting up from his bed.

"I'm in the bathroom," her weak voice replied.

Natsu opened the door to their master bath to see the blond crouched over the toilet, vomiting. "Whoa, are you okay?" he said as he held her hair back.

"Do I look okay?" Lucy snapped. She then frowned and apologized, "I'm sorry, Natsu. This has just been, like, the worst week."

"We really should get you to the doctor," Natsu said.

"I'll be fine," Lucy waved her hand to assure him. "Let's go to the guild."

"Whatever you say," Natsu replied, his brows furrowing.

\- 000—

Levy scanned her books as Lucy groaned with nausea. "Lu-chan," she sighed. "You really should go to the doctor."

"That's what Natsu said too," Lucy rolled her eyes as Juvia stared at her with worry. She plucked one of Cana's cards on the wood table, waiting for a fortune.

"Lucy?" Cana questioned, inspecting the card that her blond comrade picked. "Have you had your period this month?"

"Cana-san!" Juvia cried.

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "Do you think…?" she trailed off.

"Have you and Natsu… ya know, done the deed?" Cana drawled, gulping down a glass of beer.

Lucy blushed furiously. "Yes…" she looked off into the distance with embarrassment. "And I haven't gotten my period yet…"

"You should get yourself checked out," Levy said.

"Do you think I should tell Natsu?" Lucy pondered.

"No," Cana scoffed. "The dope would tell the whole city of Magnolia before you guys were even sure that you were pregnant!"

-000—

 **At the doctor's office…**

"You're sure…?" Lucy questioned.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Dragneel," Dr. Ackerman smiled broadly. "You're pregnant."

Lucy stared at her doctor in horror. **What if Natsu doesn't want a baby yet?** she thought frantically. **What if he's not happy about my pregnancy?!**

She bit her lip as she opened the door to their house.

"Lucy!" Happy shrieked as he spotted her. He flew right into her arms as she walked in. "Where have you been?"

The celestial mage furrowed her brows and gave a weak smile. She saw her husband walk out of the steaming bathroom, brushing through his spiky pink hair with his rugged hands. A towel was wrapped around his torso and his face brightened at the sight of his beautiful wife.

"Were you at the guild?" he asked.

"Natsu," Lucy said nervously, "I need to talk to you for a second."

Her husband looked at her in confusion. "Can Happy be here?" he asked.

"Of course," Lucy gave a small laugh. She haughtily sat down on her comfortable grey colored couch, crossing her arms.

Before she knew it, she had tears running down her pink cheeks.

"L-L-L-Lucy?!" Natsu stammered, immediately sitting down by her side. "What happened?"

"Aye… Natsu what did you do now?" Happy frowned.

Lucy hiccupped and muttered, "I.. I'm pregnant."

The dragon slayer stared at her. "Luce?"

"I'm pregnant," she said firmly. "Look, I know you might not be ready for a family y-"

The pinkette started laughing, wrapping his arms around his wife. He lifted her up and spun her around. "You're pregnant?!" he exclaimed happily.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy smiled.

Natsu kissed her, giving her one of his toothy smiles. "We're gonna have a family… You, me, and Happy are gonna have a family," he repeated to himself, as if he was convincing himself this was real.

Lucy grabbed his face with both her hands, kissing him straight on the mouth.

"Ayyeeeeee~!" Happy cried and jumped in the air with glee.

 **(A/N:)**

 **This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic \\(^)/**

 **Please don't shoot me with fire lol…**

 **I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **~Ai-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspired by: Blanania's "Nalu and Gajevy's children" on DeviantArt**

 **Chapter Two: GaLe**

"Sherri!" Levy called, sweeping her blue hair into a loose ponytail. There was only an hour left for Gajeel and her to go on yet another mission, and they had to leave now. The solid-script mage packed three changes of clothes, two sippy cups, an extra diaper (just in case… it hasn't been long since Sherri was potty-trained), a couple books (because who needs toys?), and emergency medication both for controlling Sherri Redfox's unmanageable magical powers as well as motion sickness.

A man with a tan complexion, muscular build, and piercings trailed downstairs with a two and a half year old girl in his arms. "Geez, Gajeel," she rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"Gihi. Sorry, shrimp," he grinned. "The little squirt here wanted to play a little longer." He proceeded to set the little girl down in her stroller despite her protesting whines.

Levy slung the baby bag over her shoulder and grabbed her keys. "We better finish in under a day," she challenged. "I only packed three changes of clothes for her."

"We'll be back in under five hours," Gajeel smirked, leading his wife out the door. "No sweat."

"It's an S-class mission," she reminded him.

"And we're S-class mages," he countered.

Levy grabbed her husband's shoulder. "Wait for just a second," she squeaked, her face turning pale. "I don't feel very well."

Gajeel turned to steady her, weaving his sturdy arms through hers. He helped her back in the house, not forgetting the baby stroller.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick," she choked, sprinting through the hallways of her petite home. She vomited into the toilet.

"I guess there's no mission tonight, squirt," Gajeel's brow creased with worry as he unbuckled his daughter from the stroller.

Levy lounged on the couch, blankets surrounding her icy body. As it was a warm day out, it was a bit peculiar that she was cold. Deciding to plan her week out again since one event had been cancelled, she picked up her planner. _**Hm… Eight weeks since my last period…**_ she pondered. "EIGHT WEEKS?!" she exclaimed.

"Shrimp, are you okay?" Gajeel questioned.

"I-I-I'm fine," she stammered. She grabbed her phone. "Hello, Lucy?" she said desperately, biting her fingernails. "I need you to buy me something."

This couldn't be happening to her.

Why her of all people?

Levy and Gajeel had a mutual agreement to have one kid. That kid was Sherri, their two year old. She just kept staring at the stick with two lines in front of her. Would Gajeel leave her? No… he wouldn't do that… But would he?

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, Shrimp," Gajeel grunted in worry. "Are you okay in there? Do you need help?" He creaked open the door to find the mage collapsed on the floor with a pink stick in her hand.

"Shit," Gajeel hissed, quickly hoisting her petite frame up. The stick dropped at his feet.

 _ **Is this…?**_ he questioned.

Levy's head was spinning as she fluttered her eyes open to a white ceiling. Her whole body ached as if she was out of magic. She turned her head to see Gajeel blankly staring at her.

"Gajeel?" she bit her lip. Oh, no. It was just as she imagined. He probably found-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was embraced tightly by the said man.

"You should've told me right away!" he said, beaming with happiness. "I can't believe we're having a second child!"

"Are you.. happy?" Levy inquired, confused by his reaction.

He smirked, "So happy."

 **(A/N:)**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter because GaLe is basically my OTP.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Guest**

 **Shawnia 5090**

 **klr14**


End file.
